Spider Riders: Insect Love
by GrimBanshee
Summary: Possibly the first ever Spider Riders fic! I was just really bored, so I wrote this. Readers beware, mature romance. Oneshot BuguesexAqune


I don't know if anyone will read this, but I don't really care. I wrote this just to get it off my mind... and for the sake of writing something. This is a oneshot pairing. Bugese/Aqune. If you'd like to submit a review, fell free. No one is stopping you. Thanks for reading anyway...

What! Kids!

"But, sire, why?" questioned Bugese, "She's a human! Surely, I am more worthy than some filthy human!"

Lord Mantid loomed over the frightened Bugese. "Our forces are waning, Bugese. You are just one of my many subjects choosen to produce more reinforcements. But, Bugese, I choose you to copulate with _this_ human female because you are one of my best warroirs. If you were to produce with her, you'd birth an incredible force. I plan on using your miracle child to win this war!"

The usually calm and poised Bugese was at a lost for words. Finally, he spoke. "She's just a mere slave! She is un-"

"Quiet!" bellowed Lord Mantid. "You will do as I say! Aqune is awaiting your presense in your chambers! You are relieved from your regular duties 'til furthur notice! Leave now!"

Bugese stood outside his chambers, grimancing. Two guards were standing alert, side by side, waiting for his orders. "Sir, the femake awaits for you," said one of the Invectid guards.

But, Bugese simply sighed. "Oh, very good. You may leave your posts after I enter." He waved his right hand dejectedly, signeling the guards to open the huge doors in front of him. Bugese went into his room, disheartened. The doors closed. 'I'm trapped,' thought Bugese.

While Bugese was inside his chambers, the two guards stayed at their posts... uninterested in Bugese's command to leave once he was inside. "Hey, uh... shouldn't we leave now?" said the first guard.

The second Invectid guard shook his head. "Nah," he replied, "We should stay here... incase his _lordliness_ needs any _assistance_!"

The first guard seemed confused. "But... he told us to leave-"

"Once he entered," interrupted the second guard. He smirked. "We can interpret his meaning into two different things. And I preter staying here rather than leaving!"

"Why?"

"Why! Haven't you heard!"

The first guard shook his head. "Heard what?"

The second guard gave his head a smack. "Ugh. Lord Mantid wants all of his best warriors to start producing children. These children will be used as reinforcements once all of our generation are wiped out!"

"Oooooh... I get it. Then, why don't we leave Bugese to his privacy?"

The second guard now gave a short chuckle. "Fool! We won't be getting 'any' anytime soon! This is the closet we'll ever get to getting 'some'!"

"Ummm..." the first guard shuddered. "I fear to think of what would happen to us if he found us out."

"Ha! Don't worry! We just press ourselves against the door, and listen to the show!"

"...okay... whatever you say..."

Back in Bugese's chambers, the room was lavishly decked out in beautiful decorations and adornments. The room was all... soft and glowy. It was simply breathtaking! But, Bugese wouldn't admit that to himself. Not in a million years.

Upon Bugese's bed, bathed in a radient shine, layed Aqune. Her short purple colored hair was silky and soft, as it seemed. She was dressed, although scantily, in flowing pink robes that were translucent. Bugese could see her undergarments, which were a very dark and solid black. Aqune, of course, still donned her infameous mask. The mask that made her eyes appear red, and without emotion. She was a divine specimen. But, Bugese would never admit it. Not to himself. Not in a million years.

Wordlessly, Bugese gazed at Aqune, lost in thought. His thoughts came back to reality once Aqune said, "Should we get started, sir?" Even though Bugese was taken aback by her forwardness, he wasn't surprised.

"Very well," he declared, "Take off your clothes." Bugese frowned as he slipped out of his own. He wore no shirt, or pants, like the other Invectids. But, also like other Invectids, he wore undergarments to hide the softer areas of their bodies. Bugese slipped off his undergarment, frowning ever the deeper.

His body was appealing, although somewhat strange to human eyes. Bugese's chest and neck were broad and strong, while his limbs, arms, and legs were kind of skinny... _maybe_ lean. Even the color of his skin was strange. His skin was blue! The Invectid was a handsome man, nonetheless. Beautiful and long white hair that flowed. Those red eyes of his were also actually appealing. And, that face of his, it's very charming even if he doesn't really give so much as a smile most of the time. Oh, and who could forget those darling antenae coming out of the top of his head?

Bugese crawled his way onto his bed, and over Aqune's now stripped body. Hesitantly, he lowered himself gently onto Aqune. "Oh," whispered Bugese sliently. He could feel his disgust for the human rise. "You cannot imagine how much I desire to _not_ be here right now." His voice was brimming with bile.

Aqune's reaction to Bugese's words were unexpected. She turned over on top of Bugese, and while cradling his head in both hands she kissed him. The kiss was chaste, and lasted only a few seconds, but it left Bugese stunned. Aqune kissed him! The shock didn't end there though, she leaned back down and kissed Bugese even deeper. Her tounge brushed over his lips, seeking entrance. It was only by accident that she succeeded in doing so.

Bugese had let a moan escape him, and that gave Aqune the chance to plunge her tounge in his mouth. The thrill created was wonderful. Her tounge tasted so good, and it felt so exhilerating too! A melting sensation travelled throughtout his body. Bugese then forgot all about Aquner, and grew aware of his bodily hunger. He wanted to experience more.

The strong Invectid roughly took hold of Aquner and shoved her face down onto the bed. Greedily, Bugese nibbled and chewed at every bit of flesh he could. Both Bugese and Aqune moaned in rapture.

For a moment, Bugese stopped nibbling her so that he could enter her. He enjoyed the sudden warmth that came with being inside her. Bugese started thrusting in and out, in and out of her. The fhythm was slow at first, but then it worked up to being much faster. In, out, in, and out. He felt that he would soon come. He really couldn't stand containing himself much longer. With each thrust in, Bugese grunted.

It was time. Bugese released himself inside of Aqune, and climaxed. The rush that Aquner received was intense, and she came seconds after Bugese.

Feeling spent, Bugese came out of Aqune and collapsed on top of her. He was tired now, but he felt so blissful. But, then he remembered. Aqune. He had just had relations with a filthy human! Disgust and hate started boiling up in Bugese again.

He gathered Aqune's clothing in one hand, and her arm in the other. Bluntly, he shoved her off the bed and onto the ground.

"Get out!" Bugese roared viciously.

Aqune merely nodded, and rushed to the door with her clothing. When she opened the looming door, Bugese called out to her.

"Aqune!"

She stopped and faced Bugese, awaiting his words.

"Come back here tomorrow night."

Again, Aqune nodded. She then left the toom, shutting the door behind her.

Quietly, he comtemplated his evening. Bugese thought to himself, 'Well, this might not be so bad a deal after all...'

The End


End file.
